Conventionally, the motion JPEG format is adopted as a simplified moving image recording facility installed in a digital camera or the like. To describe the method, a moving image recording/reproducing facility is realized in such manner that each image data is compressed, and then, each image data is thereafter continuously expanded and displayed in reproducing the image data as the moving image, thereby realizing (for example, see No. 2000-333130 of the Publication of the Unexamined Japanese Patent Applications).
In the case of the foregoing conventional technology wherein each image data is JPEG-compressed, when a compression rate is increased in order to extend a moving image recording time, an encoding amount is reduced and an image quality is thereby unfavorably deteriorated because a block noise, which is a characteristic of the JPEG compression, is conspicuously generated in the image.
Further, when the JPEG compression rate is reduced so as to solve the problem, the encoding amount is increased, which leads to an increased memory capacity.